Covering Mistakes
by LuciferI
Summary: May and Ash's Anniversary is near! But Ash forgets to get a reservation for their dinner date! Ash will be surely feel May's wrath, unless he will do Brock's advise... :                                                                      Advanceshipping


**Disclamer: I do not own pokemon.**

* * *

May sighed as she looked at the calendar in her hotel room in Viridian city, she was on her break at pokemon contests and was excited to get home but she wondered…

Did Ash remember that today was their anniversary?

The-soon-to-be-pokemon-master was very forgetful and they started dating 3 years ago, and last year she became upset when he forgot about their anniversary. May was very upset so she made Ash sleep on the park even though he apologized to her a thousand times. She just hoped he wouldn't forget this time, the brunette made her way back to Ash's house and as soon as she entered the house she noticed Ash wasn't home yet.

"Ash I hope you didn't forget to make reservations." Ash had promised her that he would take her to one of her favorite restaurant that she had gone to when she was younger.

* * *

Ash ran swiftly through the streets of and quickly made his way to the restaurant. He boost his full energy into his feet and it allowed him to move even faster as soon as he made it to the restaurant "Golden Noodles " the waiter looked at him.

"May I help you sir," Asn took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"I was wondering if I could reserve a table for two tonight at eight o'clock."

The waiter looked through the list of reservations. "I'm sorry sir but we're all booked tonight."

"Damn it," Ash muttered under his breath.

* * *

May happily hummed as she began to choose what dress to wear, she then decided to wear a V-neck red dress which show an ample piece of her breast and had small diamonds going around the dress from the right shoulder all the way down to the bottom of the dress, the left side. The dress hugs her hour glass figure very well.

She really hoped that Ash didn't mess up today because if he did then he would be sleeping on the park.

"May?," the brunette grinned and happily walked down the stars and twirled around in front of her boyfriend. "Wow May, you look amazing." Ash looks at her with awe.

Hey Ash! May said greeting the boy. Hey, where's pikachu? May said noticing the absence of the yellow rodent.

"Oh, I left him in professor Oak's. He want to stay with Glaceon". Ash said scratching his head

May chuckled "hehe, those to really like each other's company."

"Like their trainers." Ash added.

"haha, yea." I hope you made reservations." The pokemon trainer stiffened a bit. "You did make reservations right?"

Ash rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought we could go somewhere better."

"Fine but it better be worth it." Ash just nodded and went upstairs to freshen up.

It took him about twenty minutes to get ready. The pair walked out of the estate, May happily laid her head on Ash shoulder and closed her eyes as they walked. It took them about two hours to get to their destination as May opened her eyes, her expression went from happy to angry.

"A burger stand?, that's something better than Golden Noodles?"

Ash just chuckled. "Aw come on May we haven't eaten a good burger for a while."

"Ash we went here three days ago right before you left on your _"little journey_" the same exact day you told me you'd make a reservation."

"Look May I'm sorry okay I was in a hurry to leave."

May became furious. "You had THREE DAMN HOURS to make a reservation before you left. That's plenty of time before going to your pres conference."

"I'm sorry May really I am."

"No you're not you always say that every time you messed up our anniversary. This is our THIRD year of being together Ash and yet you still haven't learned from your past mistake."

"Come on May I'm a very forgetful guy."

The brunette glared at Ash. "Forgetful Ash? You made notes to yourself saying to get a reservation and yet you didn't. What kind of future Pokemon Master would forget something simple as that?"

"Please May I didn't mean it to make you upset."

"That's what you said last year. I told you I'd give you one last chance Ash and yet you blew it. This is the third strike Ash you got, your sleeping on the cold ground for three weeks, no three months no three years. Honestly Ash does nothing get through your dense head?"

"I said I was sorry May what more do you want from me?" Ash's voice was rising up.

May glared at him again. "I want a guy would take his relationship more seriously and actually remember to make a reservation."

"It's just a stupid reservation to a stupid restaurant May." The boy shouted.

"Oh so I guess our relationship is just stupid as well, is that what you're trying to say?"

Ash frowned, "Our relationship isn't stupid May you know I love you."

"Until you have some way to make this day better than I'll believe you," May began to walk back to her hotel.

"Are you calling me a liar May?"

The brunette looked at him. "I don't know what to say anymore Ash, sometimes I wonder if we can ever stay together forever."

Ash frowned again, he knew that their relationship had their ups and downs, and it started during their first anniversary. May had caught one of his fan-girls trying to flirt with him and he is being oblivious on what"s happening, being as dense like him. She knows that he is dense but he needs to grow up! It took weeks for May to forgive Ash. And right now he messed it all up because he forgot to make a reservation, and now all he needed to do was to make things right again.

"Great how am I going to fix things?" Then Ash remembered what Brock had told him as he left the Golden noodles restaurant.

_Flashback_

_"Ash you don't look good, is everything all right?"_

_Ash shook his head. "No Brock I screwed things up again and today's our third year anniversary, and I'm positive that May's going to kill me."_

_"Easy Ash, sometimes the best way to make things up is by having sex."_

_This caused the trainer to choke on air. "Have what?"_

_"Exactly sometimes it's best to use it when you've done too many mistakes." _

_"But Brock that's absurd!"_

_"Not in the love doctor's book," The pokemon breeder took out a red book with white hearts, causing Ash to put the palm of his hand against his head._

_Flashback end_

"Maybe I should try to have sex with May." Ash shook his head and sighed as he made his way to May's hotel room. He frowned as he saw the sheets already on the fold out couch. "I guess I did it this time." As soon as he lay on the ground he noticed May was reading Coordinator's Monthly that has May on the front cover. He quietly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I really am sorry May," he whispered softly.

"I'm sure you are," May said in a sarcastic tone. "Why don't you go find that fan girl of your's that kissed you and touched you, instead of bothering me."

"No because I want to stay with the women that stole my heart when I was kid."

"I don't believe you," before she could say anymore Ash brought her into a passionate kiss. After their little hot make out session Ash broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"Let me prove how much I love you," he kissed her again and this time May was prepared.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he gripped her hips, their tongues wrestling for dominance Ash brought them to the den and onto the pull out couch. His mouth went from her mouth to her ear and nibble on the piece of flesh, the brunette groaned and rubbed their pelvises together. The pokemon trainer began to nibble her jaw and nipped her Adam's apple causing the girl beneath him to cry out in pleasure. May tugged the bottom of Ash's polo shirt the trainer straddled her and took his shirt off.

The brunette took a moment to look at his well tone and tan skin, all results of his hard work. Ash began to unbutton her pajama shirt and grinned as he saw her large breasts.

"No bra," he questioned.

Sakura just blush, "I always found it comfortable to sleep without them."

Naruto just chuckled, " he buried his face between them and nuzzled them.

"I really love you're huge breasts." He proved it by wrapping his mouth around the left nipple and his right hand played with its twin.

The brunette arched her back and buried her right hand into his hair. Ash would nip and suckle on her breast May could feel herself getting hot as Ash continued to suck on her. May took of her button shirt and Ash kissed her breast all the way until he licked her bellybutton causing the brunette to giggle. Ash slipped her pants off and nuzzled against her clothed pussy. He could smell the pheromones she was giving off and it sent a tingling sensation all the way down to his now harden penis.

Ash took her panties off. He licked the little nub that allowed her to cry out in pleasure, his tongue then made its way into her wet and dripping pussy. May gasped as she felt his tongue going inside of her, the Ash lightly hummed on her clitoris as soon as he wrapped his mouth around it. May gripped the sheets as Ash had continued to eat her out, she moaned aloud as she reached her climax and the trainer happily drank up her sweetness. As he sat up May spotted the bulge in his pants and grinned, Ash let out a surprise yelp as May flipped them over and straddled him.

"Skitty wants to play," she whispered sultry in his ear.

Ash shivered in his delight, who knew that his little innocent flower could be so seductive? May lightly traced her fingers all over her boyfriend's body, mesmerizing every single beautiful inch of his golden tan body. Slyly she bumped her pussy against his clothed erection causing the blond to moan. Ash sat up and took his pants off but before he could take his boxers off, May quickly pushed him down and swiftly pulled the last piece of clothing off, leaving them both naked on the pull out couch. He shivered as May lightly blew on the mushroom shaped flesh. The brunette licked him from the base all the way up to the tip and swirled her tongue around the tip.

He groaned in pleasure as his penis was engulfed by May's warm mouth, she would lick him as she bobbed up and down daringly she had her left hand rub against her pussy. She moaned onto his penis as she inserted her index finger causing Ash to moan in pleasure, the middle finger was added causing another moan to escape from May's throat which made Ash moan even louder. Her thumb would brush against her clitoris and Ash growled as the pleasure was beginning to be too much for him to handle. Ash arched his back as he spilled his seed into May's mouth, as he was catching his breath May liked him till he was clean.

As soon as she finished her eyes widened in surprise as he was still hard. "Ash you're still hard!"

"I know that my little skitty but I think it's best if we made our way to the main course." She let out a little shriek as Ash flipped them over.

He kissed her as he rubbed the tip of his penis against her pussy causing some of her juices to lubricate it. May gasped in surprise as she felt him enter her. She felt like passing out as Ash had filled her to the hilt, the trainer groaned as May was already tightening around him but continued to move in and out of her. Ash had a vice grip on her hips as he slowly thrusted into her and he angled her hips and directly brushed against her g-spot. May cried out and she could feel tears just ready to come out as the pleasure inside of her stomach was starting to be too much for her.

Ash clenched his jaw as he began to move a bit quicker not wanting to release yet as May was becoming too tight for him. He had place both of May's legs above his should giving him more room to move. The Brunette gripped the sheets tightly afraid that she might fall from the incredible pleasure she was feeling. As his movements became quicker and rougher her nails began to rip through the sheets. Ash groaned and threw his head back as May wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed his lips against hers and the two lovers engaged into a hot and passionate kissed. His hips continued to move furiously against her, the pull out couch began to squeak as their love making became more intense. As Ash slammed roughly into her, May moaned against his mouth as she came, and as Ash's seeds had enter her womb, his head fell against her should and his now sweaty and wet hair brushed against her cheek.

He fell down next to her and pulled Sakura against his chest and smiled into her hair. "I love you May."

"I know," she whispered softly as the two lovers fell asleep.

**END**


End file.
